Magic Council Mix Up
by BookwormLevy
Summary: Levy had gotten herself into a ton of trouble with out realizing it her self. Only one person could save her.


Levy walked into the guild after a good night's rest. The entire day before she had spent with Gajeel training so she could take some harder jobs by her self.

It had already been and entire week since they had won the Magic Games. They were yet again known as the strongest guild in Fiore. That was when she decided to train so she could get stronger and possibly compete with Lucy in magical power.

She had spent that entire past week training with Gajeel to build up her magic power for when she needed it. It was her first day off before going back to training with him the next day.

Having heard two very familiar voices behind her she spun around and slammed straight into Gajeel, who hadn't expected her to turn so fast. She squeaked as her nose slammed into his iron hard chest, looking up she was met with his red eyes and wide grin he always seemed to wear when he wasn't pissed off.

"What are ya doin', Shrimp? Might wanna watch you are running into."

She took a step back from him pouting with her arms crossed in front of her chest and complained. "Stop calling me that already! You know my name! So why don't you use it?"

"What's wrong? The nickname finally getting to ya? Gihihi. Besides it's fun to tease ya about your shortness." He paused for a moment. "Shrimp." He grinned laughing as she continued to pout.

She huffed annoyed before deciding it wasn't worth it to argue with him any longer. She headed over to her team mates of Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy. They seemed a bit on edge and thought they missed hanging out with her and decided to try and cheer them up.

"Hey Jet! Hey Droy!" She called out to them as she got close enough for them to hear her.

"What are you already tired of your new team mate?" He snapped at her as she got closer to them.

She was quite surprised at how much anger and sadness was in his voice as he spoke. "W-what do you me-"

He cut her off before she could even finish her question, his voice full of anger and all the sadness that was in his voice a moment ago was completely gone now. "You know exactly what I am talking about! You have been spending all of your time with that stupid metal head and avoiding us!"

"No! No I was-"

"Don't give us your stupid excuses."

"I'm no-"

"Just shut it! You didn't care for us you never did! You were just using us until someone better came along!"

She was starting to shake and tears were filling her eyes on the verge of overflowing. "That is not tr-"

"You know what? You are becoming a pest. Why don't you go find a new team?" His voice was stable no wavering, letting her know that he wasn't joking.

"You don't mean-"

She was cut off as he said a phrase she never thought he would say and she never wanted to hear.

"Our team is done. For good."

The tears she was holding back began to run down her face as she stared in shock at him. He walked away from her with Droy leaving her to stand there crying silently to herself.

After a moment of crying she started to feel angry at him, she assumed that they thought she was too weak and needed a stronger team mate. Unbeknownst to her that was part of their reasoning. She decided it would be time to take a job and let some of her anger out and to also test out just how strong she had gotten in the past week. Going up to the board she looked and saw one for two hundred thousand jewel for capturing some bandits. She shrugged and grabbed it, it looked simple enough. And she headed out of the guild to go get packed.

Gajeel watched as she went over toward her team mates and he took his seat at the table he usually sits at. He had a small smile on his face as he continued to watch the blue-haired bookworm. His smile soon faded when he heard what her team mates had to say about her training with him. He was beginning to get pissed at them, taking it out on her for fucks sake. He felt a small paw on his arm and looked down to see Pantherlily , but disregarded him only to be punched by Lily. "What the hell do you want?" It came out a lot harsher than he meant for it to.

"Gajeel, calm down. It has nothing to do with you why are you getting so pissed off?" Lily looked at him a bit concerned for his guild mates lives.

"I ain't pissed off, just annoyed at the Shrimp." He tried to get out of it so Lily wouldn't push anymore.

"Gajeel, I know that there is a lie. Tell me what is really going on." Lily knew that Gajeel was trying to get out of telling him and he wouldn't let him.

"It's none of your business." And with that Gajeel stood and went to the bar.

On the way to the bar he could smell that Levy had been crying the entire time she stood there after the two "friends" of hers walked off. He thought about stopping but knew he would only piss her off more and decided to go to the bar instead. After a couple minutes he noticed she was at the request board and was now looking at jobs. He brushed it off that she must have forgiven them already and decided to give them some time.

He sat there drinking for a couple of hours before hearing Mira and Makarov at the other end of the counter talking about a job someone had taken. Being bored as hell he decided to see what was going on.

"What job are ya talkin' bout?" He asked as he got over to the two.

"A job that was not supposed to go on the regular request board. It was a S-Class job." Mira clarified.

"What did it originally say?"

"The one that was taken said it was a simple capturing of bandits for two hundred thousand jewel, but..." Mira flipped through a file she had in her hand.

"There is always a but..." He grumbled more to himself.

"It was filed as a S-class mage quest to capture some very dangerous criminals and to find the one who helped them escape. They magic council had noticed something strange as they were going through this file and noticed it was authorized as a normal job by a name none of them heard of let alone knew. They contacted me and sent the files and I was about to fix it but it was gone."

That's when it hit Gajeel that Levy had taken it, she was the only one that was at the request board all day. After a moment he realized Levy was in deep trouble and she would need help. "Levy!" As he said her name he took off out of the guild to go bring her back before she got hurt.

Pantherlily had been listening to the entire time and spoke up so the two that were still sitting there staring at the door Gajeel had just ran out of. "Levy is the one who took the job."

They both looked at the little exceed that now stood on the bar in front of them.

"Shadow Gear has split up and she had been crying. I believe she took the job to get her mind off of that as well as give the other two members of the team time to cool off. She must have not realized that that one was really a fake version of the request. Gejeel took off to stop her and bring her back before anything could happen to her. He still feels like he needs to make up for that day."

When Lily said that day they both understood that he was talking about the day that haunted him, the day he beat team Shadow Gear and hung them on the tree. After a moment of silently staring at the door of the guild Makarov spoke up.

"Pantherlily, I want you to follow Gajeel and make sure he doesn't ruin the bond he has with her. If you can try to let them work this job out themselves. Only interfere when necessary, I believe this may end well if everything works out."

Makarov gave the two a small grin and they both knew what he meant.

Mira went to grab the file for Lily to give to Gajeel, but it was already gone.

"I will take him his bag because I know he forgot it, since he already has the file I won't have to worry with that. I will bring them both back alive."

Makarov looked at the exceed before asking one last question. "Why did you only say alive and not safe or unharmed?"

Lily just smiled at the Master before answering. "Because knowing that metal heads streak of luck, there is no way to promise something like that." After saying that The exceed was gone out the door to help his partner.

Makarov and Mira Laughed as the exceed left knowing exactly what he meant.


End file.
